SEGAMoon3: The Sequel's Sequel!
by NachtMusik
Summary: Dr. Eggman has kidnapped Ami and NiGHTS, the rest of the Senshi and the Sonic team are waiting to watch a movie. Same as the first, but a whole lot worse. (Originally written 2001)


SEGA-Moon3: The Sequel's Sequel!  
Hey people and creatures alike. Today, STC brings you a story  
so sinister that it'll make you run in the direction of the warped bunny.  
Muahahahaha!!! Anyhoo, if you haven't read any of my other fanfics  
you might not be able to guess that this is a crossover. So, I ask  
for those in the viewing audiance, that if you hate crossovers with a   
vengence, please, don't read it and give me your hate mail. It's stupid.  
I've gotten such comments that my fic was a waste of time to read, yadda  
yadda, yadda, and that I shouldn't have written it. Please note, anti-  
crossover ppl, that I am NOT making you read this. And so therefore it   
would be you wasting your time, not me. On a more cheerful note, let  
the stupidity begin!  
--STC  
Disclaimer: I don't own the animation, movies, or anything like that  
in this fic. They are all property of their respectul companies and  
creators.  
  
***  
  
It's been a over a year now, Sailor Galaxia and Chaos (talkin' from  
the SM universe here, don't get confused on me)and the Sailor Senshi were  
beginning to move on with their lives.  
[At Usagi's house]  
Rei: I thought we were going to watch Monty Python. WHERE IS IT?!!  
Usagi: Gomen nasai, Rei-chan, but all we have here are Disney movies.  
Makoto: Well, I guess it'll have to do..  
Minako: What are ya nuts?! They sing too much in those movies, we need  
to watch re-runs of "I Love Lucy."  
Makoto: Good God, no!  
Ami: Usagi-chan, while they argue wanna go see if we can rent some  
decent entertainment?  
Usagi: Like what?  
Ami: Like Escaflowne.  
Usagi: RIGHT ON CROUTON!!  
Ami: Huh?  
Usagi: I agree. Let's go.  
And the two are on their merry little way. Unaware they'll take  
a wrong turn and end up...  
[Twin Seeds]  
  
NiGHTS: Just sleep away, town, never suspect that I, Zim, er, NiGHTS  
shall rise above all to make you...  
[Enter Usagi]  
Usagi: Ano..Ami-chan, I think we took a wrong turn at the Crown  
Game Center.  
Ami: Really, Usagi? What was your first clue.  
Usagi: Well, the fact that NiGHTS is over there plotting to take over  
the world, that totally gave away the fact we aren't even in Tokyo at  
all, and quite honestly I'm just totally lost here.  
Ami: Yep..  
Usagi and Ami continue talking about where they got turned around  
at to end up somewhere way outside of Tokyo. NiGHTS begins to notice  
the two behind him and quits his 'Zim' impersonation.  
NiGHTS: Yo!  
Ami and Usagi stop arguing for a quick hi.  
Usagi: NiGHTS we're totally lost, can you help us?  
NiGHTS: Depends.  
Ami: Depends on what?  
NiGHTS: Depends on the weather.  
Usagi: Its a clear, warm summer night. Is that bad?  
NiGHTS: No, but I'll help you anyway.  
Usagi: Yay!  
NiGHTS: Where do you want to go?  
Ami: The video store.  
NiGHTS: Which one? Hollywood Video, Showtime Video, Ray's, Blockbuster,  
Beverly Hills Video, Mr. Flibble's, or all of the above?  
Usagi & Ami: n?  
NiGHTS: Er, nevermind.  
[Sonic enters from the right of NiGHTS, opposite of the Senshi.]  
Sonic: Dang.  
The rest: What?  
Sonic: I was on my way to the video store and got lost.  
Ami: That happens a lot around here.  
Sonic: Yep. I haven't seen you in a long time, what's up.  
Usagi: The sky?  
Sonic: Fair enough.  
NiGHTS: Tell ye what, Ami and I will go to the video store and  
rent whatever movies you want.  
Ami: Why do I have to go?  
NiGHTS: I need someone with Japanese currency.  
Ami: Oh.  
NiGHTS: So, what'll it be?  
Usagi: I'll have a kit-kat bar and..  
Ami: Usagi, not that kind.  
Usagi: Oh, well, then would you get Monty Python and Escaflowne?  
NiGHTS has a notepad and pencil taking down video orders like  
he would at a restaurant.  
NiGHTS: Uh-huh.  
Sonic: I want all 13 episodes of the Legend of Zelda.  
NiGHTS: Okie dokie. Come Ami, let us ride to Camelot!  
Ami: You mean fly to the video store.  
NiGTS:..yes...  
NiGHTS and Ami take off for the video store, only to be kidnapped  
in a later scene of this story. By whom I shall not reveal. Sonic  
and Usagi make plans to have a movie party. Sonic brought Tails, Knuckles,  
Amy, Big, Sally, Rotor, Bunny, and ..well, they left Antoine at home.  
Usagi: It's been two hours...Where are they?!!  
Rei: Disneyland?  
Minako: No..  
Tails: Marine World Africa U.S.A.?  
Sonic: No..  
Knuckles: Are they even in the United States?  
Bunny: Maybe.  
Usagi: Well, then what happened?  
[flip to another random scene. Eggman's lair.]  
Ami and NiGHTS are tied down to chairs back to back. Eggman  
and his robotic minions surround them.  
Ami: It's you!  
Eggman: How are you gentlemen?  
NiGHTS: Ami's not a guy.  
Eggman: All your base are belong to us.  
Ami: What are you talking about?  
Eggman: You are on your way to destruction.  
NiGHTS: Oh, yes, [sarcastic tone] how many times have we heard this  
before?  
Eggman: You have no chance to survive make your time.  
Ami: As if we couldn't guess.  
Eggman: Hahaha.  
Ami: Care to get into character for us?  
Eggman: Fine, take away all my fun. Hmph!  
Ami: So, what do you plan to do with us? Robotisize us? Defeat us   
with one of your twisted inventions? Attempt torture or slow death?  
Eggman: Umm, no, but they sound like great options. I'll keep 'em  
open in case any of you step out of line.  
NiGHTS: Nice going Ms. Smarty pants.  
Ami: Shut up clown.  
NiGHTS: I'm NOT a clown!!  
Ami and NiGHTS continue arguing as Eggman leaves. Eggman  
enters a huge communication room filled wall to wall with all the  
state of the art spying equipment. Eggman picks up the phone  
and begins to call..  
[flip back to the bickering Senshi and Sonic Team.]  
Usagi: That's the last time I trust those two to do any..  
Usagi's cut off by the phone. The room falls silent and everyone  
watches the phone as if its gonna get up and do something. 5 minutes  
later Usagi finally decides the answer the phone.  
Usagi: Moshi Moshi!  
Eggman's distorted voice: Is this the lady of the house.  
Usagi: Why yes it is.  
Eggman's distorted voice: Oh, could you put Ms. Tsukino Usagi.  
Usagi: I am Tsukino Usagi.  
Eggman's distorted voice: Oi, you're confusing me!  
Usagi: Wait, who is this?  
Eggman's distorted voice: Shut up and listen up.  
Usagi: Forget you!  
SLAM!  
Rei: Who was it?  
Usagi: Some jerk. We might as well see what's on HBO.  
All: Ok.  
  
Eggman walks back into the room Ami and NiGHTS are in.  
NiGHTS: You'll never get away with this I know where you live!  
Eggman and Ami just blink at NiGHTS.  
Eggman: Well, don't count on your little friends to come help you.  
That ditzy blonde you call Sailor Moon wouldn't listen to for one  
second.  
Ami: Somehow I believe that.  
NiGHTS: Me too. [NiGHTS pauses for a couple of seconds before realizing  
how bad it is] AHHH! What are we going to do, Ami?  
Eggman: How about you sit there and I'll try writting a ransome note?  
NiGHTS and Ami: Ok.  
  
Two days later...  
  
Usagi: Ahhh! Minna! Wake up!!  
The crowd in Usagi's house (for some reason they never left)  
woke up.  
Princess Sally: What is it?  
Usagi: Eggman is holding NiGHTS and Ami ransome!!  
Knuckles: Is that all?  
Usagi: Yes.  
Knuckles: Ok, 'night. [Knux goes back to sleep without a care.]  
Usagi: Yo, this is sort of a bad thing, and we kind of need  
help ya know?  
Luna: Fine, henshin and the Sonic gang, get breakfast. We'll  
decide our first move after some scrambled eggs and french toast.  
Usagi: Am I the only one concerned to get going here, to rescue them?  
All: Yes.  
Usagi: D'oh..  
  
Two 1/2 hours later...  
  
Usagi: Are you guys done yet?  
Rei: Nope.  
Usagi: *whines*  
Minako: Usagi, if you help us clean up this mess we'll be able  
to get out of here sooner.  
Rotor: Don't bother, I just finished.  
Minako: Oh..  
  
30 minutes later...  
Usagi: Finally...  
Makoto: Oops, gotta go real quick I'll be right there.  
Usagi grabs Makoto's arm to keep her from going anywhere.  
Usagi: If you wanted to go you should have earlier we're leaving.  
Rei: What was that ransome, anyway, Usagi?  
Usagi: Oh,yeah, it was about us handing over the Ginzuishou and paying  
up to a million in U.S. dollars.  
Rei: Yeah, right. Like we ever would.  
Usag: Yeah, I know.  
The crew takes off without a clue at to where they are headed. They  
cross rivers and mountains, they cross mountians with rivers until they  
end up back where they started.  
Makoto: Stupid Eggman never leaves an address.  
Sonic: Wait! There's another note.  
Usagi takes the new note and reads over it quickly. Sighing she  
hands the note to Rei.  
Usagi: I can't believe it! They're in Kyoto!  
Rei: We went through Kyoto twice, how did we not notice anything  
strange?  
Knuckles: Who knows? Who cares? Let's just go back to Kyoto and look  
for this residence.  
The Sailor Senshi and company follow Knuckles lead when they  
come to Dr. Eggman's hide away. It was a fortress built underground  
with a plane like ramp that lead down to where Ami and NiGHTS were  
still tied together, but managed to play a video game to pass the time.  
Usagi: Ami-chan!  
Sonic: NiGHTS..?  
Ami: Thank God. Eggman has only one video game and we've been playing  
the same level for two days straight!!  
NiGHTS: Would you mind untying us now?  
Sailor Moon and Sonic sigh and walk over to untie their friends.  
Eggman, who was hiding behind the door to keep the element of  
surprise on his side suddenly jumped out at Bunny. Bunny saw this and  
smacked Eggman against the side of the wall. Knuckles joined in the  
action and began to punch Eggman until one of his robot lackies picked  
up Knuckles by the shoulders and threw him to the other end of the room.  
Many of Eggman's creations jumped in and took the freedom fighters and  
Senshi prisoner, except Ami and NiGHTS, who were barly tied down anymore.  
  
Eggman: Now I have you!!  
NiGHTS and Ami grab some heavy objects that look like guns. NiGHTS  
and Ami point their weapons at Eggman.  
NiGHTS: No, it is I, that has you!  
Eggman: *laughs* You don't even know what those things do.  
Ami: I know they're heavy.  
NiGHTS and Ami throw them at Eggman and knock him out. They turn  
off the robot droids and free their friends.  
  
Sonic: We never did get to see any movies.  
NiGHTS: I have Death Becomes Her.  
Ami: I have popcorn.  
Usagi: I have a TV and VCR.  
And they all go over to Usagi's house and watch Death Becomes  
Her. While in another universe, Sally Moon is getting over the shock  
that her rent was up at her apartment in her world.  
  
***  
  
Short wasn't it? Well, next time you'll actually find something  
worth reading? Oh well, until that time comes you can read whatever I   
write. Woo, won't that be fun? Maybe not, but it's good for..  
er, nevermind. Just e-mail me with any questions, comments, or  
suggestions you might have. No question is too stupid, unless I say  
so. Remember that and watch more Digimon!  
  
--STC!  
  
STC4567@aol.com 


End file.
